


Seducing Dave

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Dave hasn't noticed Spencer's interest, Spencer needs to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Dave

Spencer Reid has never tried to seduce anyone.

Oh, he’s has sex before, plenty of times.  He lost his virginity to a grad student named Monica when he was 18.  It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, so he let her seduce him, and it was okay.  More a rite of passage than anything like true passion. 

The first time he had sex with a man when he was 20.  He chose one of his thesis advisors, which possibly wasn’t the most ethical thing to do, but they had spent a lot of time together and Spencer recognized the man was infatuated with him.  And Spencer was attracted to him, too.  Daryl was a bit older, funny, snide and very, very smart and Spencer had no problem letting himself be seduced.  It was a very good choice.

Over the years, he met people to whom he was attracted and found his most successful method of seduction was to let himself be seduced.  Maybe because he was usually younger than the people he was attracted to or at least appeared more innocent to them.  He’d appear willing and interested and then find out he didn’t need to do much other than respond. 

This time, it’s different.  The whole thing is beyond his usual experience and he’s not sure what to do.  Dave Rossi is everything he’s usually attracted to.  Older, funny and certainly smart.  Of course, the assumption is he’s straight; he’s been divorced three times.  Although during a discussion of pansexuality, he did hear Hotch say something about ‘like Dave in the 80s,’ so maybe he’s not completely out of reach. 

But even if Dave did experiment when he was younger, that didn’t mean he still did.  Or that he was interested in Spencer as anything other than a coworker or possibly a science project.  Spencer tries to watch him without being obvious to see if there’s anyone that he looks at.  Or any type of person he seems to be attracted to.

There doesn’t seem to be a particular pattern and Dave is pretty sly.  No obvious staring or leering, which is good, because that would be very uncomfortable.  There are a few covert glances, but nothing that anyone would be offended by and probably not notice unless you’re looking, like Spencer is.   He does see that Dave gives a few glances to men, generally younger men, but no particular pattern and no one so young as to be creepy. 

This is enough to go on, enough for Spencer to set up a project.  He’s comfortable with projects, this is what he does and it comes naturally.  Simple steps:  Define the problem, determine the baseline you’re at and where you want to be, analyze your existing data to determine steps to take to get where you want to be then implement your improvement plan.  Simple.

He already knows the problem he’s working on.  He wants to seduce Dave and he’s thought of as a work-mate, possibly edging into the friend-zone.  

He’s noticed that Dave does seem to check out asses, both women and men.  Yes, he’s subtle when checking people out, but since Spencer’s been looking, he sees this.  So he chooses pants that are a little tighter, showing off his butt.  Initially, they’re a little uncomfortable, but after a few days, he no longer feels like he has a constant wedgie.  And he’s caught Dave looking once or twice, so it’s worth it.   Shirts that fit a little closer as well, those aren’t as uncomfortable, just different.  But different enough to be noticed.

Dave seems to like shorter hair on men, so Spencer lets a friend take him to a stylist for a new cut.  It feels weird and takes a lot more work, but it’s all part of the project plan.  Hotch and Morgan tease him a bit, but the girls say he looks good.   And one day, when he’s in the bathroom, trying to coax his hair into behaving, Dave comes in, smiles and says “Looking good, Doctor Reid,” as he heads towards the urinals.  So clearly, things are gelling.

In the end, after all his work, it seems the answer is as easy as getting shot – or nearly getting shot.  The team goes to look for an unsub at his house and everything is done according to regs and as safely they can do this sort of thing.  They’re checking the house, Spencer and Dave in one room and Hotch and Morgan in the next room.  They approach the final rooms at the back of the house and Dave moves towards Morgan when Spencer sees something out of the corner of his eye.  He has just enough time to yell out “Rossi!” and tackle him, knocking him to the ground, before shots are fired.  Hotch and Morgan come in and throw him on the floor and by the time Spencer and Dave get up, the unsub is handcuffed and Morgan is pulling him outside.

The local LEOs take over with the paperwork and they want to do the interviews as well.  Hotch gives them suggestions on what to ask, where their suspect is vulnerable and how to get the best confession.  Later he’ll grumble to the team, but they’re there to assist, it’s the local’s show. 

At least it means they’ll get dinner at an actual restaurant, and a full night’s sleep at their motel since the jet won’t be in until early tomorrow morning.  Everyone decides that Dave should pick the restaurant because first, he knows food and second, he nearly got shot today.   He says it should be Reid’s choice as his savior, but Spencer passes demurely, saying Dave has much better taste. 

Dave picks a tapas bar with lots of things to taste and share and lots of free flowing wine.   Dinner is relaxed and since it’s the middle of the week, they’re not rushed by the restaurant at all.  In fact, when the owner finds out they’re federal agents, he insists they should try more of their sangrias, on the house.  So there’s lots and lots of wine.

At the end of the evening, they pile into taxis for the short ride back to the hotel.  Rossi is smushed in the middle between Spencer and Morgan, who thinks that Dave sitting on the hump (he is the shortest) is the most hysterical thing in the world.  Spencer laughs along at Dave and Morgan’s bickering and makes sure to keep his leg pressed next to Dave’s as much as possible.

Morgan’s floor is first and he calls out “good night, boys” as the elevator door shuts on them.  When they get to Dave’s room, Spencer slips inside before Dave can get the door shut.

“Well, sure, come on in, Reid,” Dave says to Spencer’s back.  “Help yourself to the mini-bar, if you want.”

“No, thanks, I’m good.  Do you want something?” Spencer asks.  Now that he’s in Dave’s room, he’s not quite sure what to do next; usually whoever he’s with makes the moves, and he hasn’t gotten this far in his plan yet.

“Nah, I’m good.”  Dave looks over at him and sits down on the desk chair.  “You gonna sit down or what?  Actually, what are you doing, Reid?”

“Doing?  What do you mean?  I’m not doing anything.”

Dave stands up and approaches Spencer, backing him up against the bed.  “You’ve been acting strange all night – in fact, you’ve been acting strange for a couple of weeks.  Watching me.   It’s not like you, what’s going on?”

“How do people do this?” Spencer mutters to himself.  “This is harder than it looks?”

“Do what?  What’s hard?” Dave asks, looking as confused as Spencer has ever seen.  So he just puts both arms around his neck, pulls him close and gives Dave a wet, sloppy kiss.  It lacks finesse, their teeth clack together, but he’s done it.  He kissed Dave.

Dave steps back, and out of Spencer’s arms.  He licks his lips and looks at Spencer appraisingly.  “So _that’s_ what this is about?  With you watching me?” 

Spencer exhales loudly, suddenly feeling stupid. It’s a lot easier to be on the other side.  “Well, you’ve been watching me, too.”

“Yeah, well.  You’ve been peacocking around the office, basically asking to be looked at.  I was practically forced to.”   Dave gently pushes Spencer down, so he’s sitting on the bed and sits down next to him.  “Spencer, you’re very attractive and I like you a lot.  You’re funny and interesting, but I’m quite a bit older than you and…”

Groaning, Spencer falls back on the bed.  “Dave, I don’t care about that.  Mentally, I’ve never been my age, not really.  And I like older men, but most importantly, I like you.  You, Dave.”  He looks up at Dave, watching while he processes what Spencer said.  Spencer reaches a hand up to Dave’s arm and rubs his bicep.  “Besides, you could have been killed today, so maybe you should celebrate your life.” 

Dave snorts and turns to him, “You were doing pretty well, until the end.  That was a little heavy-handed.”

“I thought it was, even as I was saying it.  My other option was ‘I saved your life, you owe me’ but that’s even worse.”  Spencer sits up and turns to Dave, so they’re almost sitting almost chest to chest.  “Should I leave?  I’ll leave if you tell me to, Dave.  I just don’t want to.”

Dave leans forward and kisses him softly and Spencer kisses him back just as gently.  Dave runs his hand through his hair, and Spencer can’t keep the little groan from sneaking out.   Dave grins against his mouth and then pulls away and gives him a thoughtful stare.  “Question:  just how drunk are you?”

“Enough to be brave enough to do this.  But not so much you should worry that I’ll regret it tomorrow or I can’t give consent.   Believe me, Dave, I am nothing but consent.  I am the epitome of consent.”  He demonstrates as he’s saying this, kissing across Dave’s jaw until he gently nips his earlobe and then starts traveling down his neck, fingers busily working on the buttons of Dave’s shirt.

“Okay, right amount of drunk and damn you move fast.”  Dave moves back far enough to pull Spencer’s sweater over his head, while Spencer is still struggling with Dave’s buttons, blinded by his sweater.  He finally gets both their shirts off and pushes Dave back on the bed, and Dave quickly rolls him over pinning him to the bed.  “Slow down, Spencer.  Now that you’ve convinced me of this, I don’t want to rush, we have time.” 

“Okay, just want to make sure you won’t change your mind,” Spencer says and wraps a leg around Dave’s while gently biting his neck.  “I’d like… can we undress?  I want to see you.” 

Dave kisses him and Spencer sees a flash of nerves in his eyes.  It’s nothing he expected from Dave, and it gives Spencer a little catch in his chest to think of Dave feeling insecure because of him.  So he does what he does with nervous witnesses – he talks.  Later, he won’t remember exactly what he said, as he undoes Dave’s belt and murmurs how he loves Dave’s chest.  He kicks off his own shoes and toes off his socks, and tells Dave how he watches him when Dave goes up the stairs to his office. 

By the time Dave’s pants are off, he’s running his hand down Spencer’s side and stroking his cock, kissing his throat and leaving a trail of love-bites down his shoulder.  Spencer has relinquished the lead to a more confident Dave, running his hand through Dave’s hair and caressing his shoulder, arching into the bites.   “Dave?” Spencer whispers.  “David, you have supplies, right?   Condoms and lube?” 

Slightly unfocused, Dave looks up from a nipple, muttering, “Hmm?  Supplies?”   He sits up and looks at Spencer.  “Actually, I don’t travel with any supplies.  You have condoms and lube?”

There’s a tone in Dave’s voice that makes him hesitate.  “In my room.   Not that the condoms get a lot of use, but after awhile on the road…the lube?  You know?” 

“Guess so.”  Dave and Spencer both sit up, so they’re both facing each other on the bed.  Dave sighs loudly this time, smiling sheepishly.  “While this has been an unexpected pleasure, maybe we need to rethink this.  I think, based on what you’ve said and what I’ve seen, that you weren’t thinking of one night, am I right?

“I want…yeah, I want more.  Ideally.  I had adjusted my expectations to one wild, probably drunk, night, but I want more, Dave.”

“Good.”  Dave nods and leans forward, cupping Spencer’s cheek and kissing him.  “I don’t want our first night together to be in a motel room, half-crocked, after a case.  You’ll find that my ideas are pathetically old fashioned.  A date with dinner.  Romance.  Sorry, I’m that guy.”

This is both better and worse than Spencer expected.  Better because he wants more, he wants all the sappy romantic stuff and he wants it with Dave.  Worse because – well, he’s horny.  “When you say ‘our first night together’ you mean anything?  No sex until then?  Or nothing that requires condoms? Because, Dave…there’s lots we can do.”  

Dave raises an eyebrow and asks, “What do you have in mind?” and Spencer pushes him back down on the bed, straddling his legs and takes them in his hand.  A few firm strokes takes care of any softening that happened during their little heart-to-heart.

“This would be more comfortable with lubricant, I’m just saying,” Spencer points out, as he rocks his hips, grinding the two of them together.  “Idea,” he says and scoots down Dave’s legs quickly taking Dave’s cock in his mouth.  Dave groans once and then again as Spencer hums around him.  Spencer looks up at Dave, who is watching him with his eyes half shut, biting his lip trying to keep quiet.  Dave curls his fingers in Spencer’s hair, tugging gently, making Spencer moan around him.

“Close, Spencer, so fucking close,” Dave warns quietly.

Spencer pulls his mouth off Dave and continues stroking him, twisting his wrist, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head and murmuring, “Come on then, Dave.  Do it.”  Dave muffles his groan in his arm, coming in Spencer’s hand.  Spencer smiles at Dave for a second then jerks himself off, eyes shut and hips bucking, while Dave pets his thighs.  After the build-up, both real and in his imagination, it doesn’t take long for him and he collapses on Dave, head resting on his belly.

“Good Lord, Spencer.  So how long exactly were you stalking me?  And why did I ignore it?” Dave asks, trying to get his breath back.  He reaches over the side of the bed and pulls up a discarded pair of boxers and gives what he can reach a quick wipe-down.

“I wasn’t stalking you, not exactly,” he says, stretching and crawls up to curl under Dave’s arm, head on his shoulder, and fingers playing with Dave’s chest hair.  “It was more trying to get your attention, in what I thought were subtle ways.  And you ignored me because…I’m sure you thought you were doing the right thing.  Anyway, that’s over, right?”

“That I’m questioning if this is the right thing?  Nope, still thinking it might not be.  But I guess I’ll risk it if you still want that date when we get back.”  Dave brushes the damp hair off Spencer’s forehead and replaces it with a kiss.

“If I still want?  Dave, you owe me, I saved your life.”  Spencer reaches down and pulls the blankets up over them, then curls up onto Dave again, throwing a leg over both of his.  “But you have to do the alpha stuff from now on, because frankly it’s just exhausting.”

“I’m on it, genius.  Now hush up and go sleep.”


End file.
